The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RFAM440’. Plants of the new Poinsettia have not been made available publicly nor sold for more than one year prior to the filing of this application.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create vigorous Poinsettia plants with attractive flower bract coloration.
The new Poinsettia plant is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number F-16-0816, not patented. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the proprietary parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in December, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since December, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.